Die Slayers, Die!
by ChicagoDude713
Summary: Set three years after Chosen, an escaped pure demon seeks to destroy all slayers to free the rest of the pure demons trapped in the depths of hell. Buffy must stop this by finding out the FULL, COMPLETE origin of the slayer’s power.


The alley was dark and desolate. The distant sounds of moving cars can be heard as a certain red-haired girl walks through the streets, stake at hand. She walks with confidence and strength, having gained her slayer powers three years prior when she, the two slayers at the time, and the rest of her former potential-slayer-companions descended into the hellmouth to fight off the army of hell, literally.  
  
She walks slowly, keeping an open ear for any creatures of the night who might be lurking. A sound echoes from behind her. She turns to see a rat running from outside a pile of trash.  
  
"Yea, gotta love New York sanitation." the girl said to herself. Just after those words, a vampire jumps out from behind a garbage can and in front of the girl, thirsty for blood. The girl laughs.  
  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again. You guys are DUST!" the girl snickered as the vampire grabs the girl by the throat and moves in to bite her.  
  
The girl quickly grabs the vampire's arm around her neck and spins the vampire around so his back faces the girl, twisting his arm behind his back. The vampire throws his head back to headbutt the girl in the face, and the girl stumbles back. The vampire throws a high roundhouse kick to the girl's face, and the girl falls on her side to the ground, the stake rolling out of her hand. The vampire runs to the girl hurt on the ground and tries to stomp on her. She quickly rolls out of the way and does a kickup into the air leading into a flying roundhouse kick right back to the vampire's head.  
  
The vampire stumbles back in pain as the girl jumps forward to spin kick the vampire right in the stomach. The vampire is sent flying to a brick wall. The girl does a somersaulting roll to the stake on the ground and grabs it. She charges with it at hand at the vampire. The vampire dodges and grabs her arm. The girl swings her upper body forward and down as her right leg swings up and back and kicks the vampire right in the face. The vampire lets go and stumbles back as the girl does a ducking sweep. The vampire falls on his back to the ground as the girl gets on top of him and holds him by the neck, ready to stake him.  
  
"WHO..who are you?" asks the weak vampire.  
  
"I'm Vi, the..I mean, A slayer. And YOU, sir, are dust, as I said earlier." Vi replies as she stakes the vampire right in the heart.  
  
She gets up and wipes the dust residue from her jeans. A clapping noise can be heard from within the background which startles Vi.  
  
"Thanks for the support, but you should just come out now and let me stake you. I've had a bad day and making me come after you will only be more painful for you." Vi confidently says.  
  
A figure slowly emerges from within the dark shadows of the quiet alley. The figure had dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes, and was a little too familiar to Vi.  
  
"Oh my God, Rhona?!?!?" screamed Vi as she ran to hug her former potential- slayer-bud.  
  
"Wha..what are you doing in town??? I haven't seen you since you went back home to Florida! How come you didn't tell me you were coming to town? I was just talking to you online last night, and you didn't mention you were coming! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" Vi said happily.  
  
Rhona smiles and backs away from Vi. "That's because it's NOT me.." Rhona says with an evil grin as she punches Vi hard in the face, sending her flying at full force against a brick wall. The brick behind her crumbles as Vi bounces off it and falls to the ground. Blood starts coming out of her mouth as she looks up at the figure in the form of Rhona.  
  
"R..Rhona. What are you doing?" asks Vi as she starts to get up slowly in pain. She wipes the blood coming from out of her mouth with her sleeve.  
  
"What does it LOOK like I'm doing, silly? Trying to kill you of course!" says the figure of Rhona as she smiles and walks toward Vi. Vi runs to Rhona and starts throwing powerful punches toward her Rhona dodges every punch and grabs Vi's fist on her last punch and flips Vi over her head and into the brick wall on the other side. The brick shatters as Vi bounces to the ground, weak and confused.  
  
"Wh.why are you doing this Rhona?" asks Vi as she tries to get up unsuccessfully.  
  
"Look, I already told you! I am NOT Rhona. Gee, someone must not have paid attention in school!" remarks Rhona as she walks toward Vi. Rhona grabs Vi by the throat and lifts her up.  
  
"You.you're so strong." Vi says as she is choked.  
  
"Of course. I have more power than ANY of you slayers will ever hope to attain." remarks the figure of Rhona.  
  
Vi grabs the arm Rhona is using to choke her and elbows her in the face. Rhona lets go and backs off. Vi jumps kicks her right in the face, but Rhona only stumbles back a little, appearing not to be affected at all. Vi does an inside circle kick to Rhona's head, but Rhona ducks. Vi follows with a spinning hook kick which Rhona ducks as well and backs away. Vi does a flying kick toward Rhona. Rhona laughs and grabs onto her foot right before the kick touches her, and she holds Vi upside down by her foot.  
  
"Head rush, huh?" smiles Rhona. Rhona holds out her arm and a knife comes out from under her sleeve. Vi starts crying and screams, "WHO are you? What do you want???"  
  
Rhona laughs. "The same thing any good demon wants. A slayer dead." she responds as she shoves the knife into Vi's heart. Vi screams as the life slowly drifts from her. The knife glows as it is inside Vi's body. When the last breathe leaves Vi, Rhona pulls the knife out, and it stops glowing. She smiles, and she morphs into the figure of Vi. The figure of Vi looks at her knife, saying to herself, "Soon, slayers! Soon!" 


End file.
